jurassicfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Primeval
=Primeval – Rückkehr der Urzeitmonster= Dies ist die gesichtete Version, die am 6. Februar 2011 markiert wurde. Es gibt 2 ausstehende Änderungen, die noch gesichtet werden müssen.thumb Primeval – Rückkehr der Urzeitmonster ist eine britische Science-Fiction-Fernsehserie, produziert von Impossible Pictures für den britischen Fernsehsender ITV1. Primeval wurde im Februar 2007 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Die zweite Staffel startete am 12. Januar 2008 und die dritte Staffel am 23. März 2009 auf ProSieben sowie ab dem 28. März 2009 bei ITV1. Handlung Erste Staffel Als unerklärliche Ereignisse – wie das Auftauchen riesiger Kreaturen – England erschüttern, wird eine fünfköpfige Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern zusammengestellt. Die Gruppe wird von Professor Nick Cutter angeführt, einem Evolutionsbiologen, der versucht, seine Frau Helen wiederzufinden, die während einer Anomalie im Forest of Dean in England acht Jahre zuvor verschwand. Beim Versuch, den unerklärlichen Phänomenen auf den Grund zu gehen, finden sie heraus, dass die Fußspuren der Geschöpfe zu längst ausgestorbenen Dinosauriern passen. Bei weiteren Recherchen, die vom Innenministerium unterstützt werden, finden die Wissenschaftler heraus, dass die Monster durch Zeitportale, die sogenannten Anomalien, in unsere Welt eindringen und auch wieder verschwinden. Es handelt sich sowohl um prähistorische Dinosaurier und andere Tiere als auch um Monster aus zukünftigen Zeitaltern. Als die verschwundene Frau von Professor Cutter wieder auftaucht, wird das ganze Geschehen noch verworrener. Helen Cutter scheint etwas mit den Zeitlöchern zu tun zu haben, entzieht sich zunächst jedoch jedem Versuch, die Geschehnisse zu erklären. Am Ende verschwindet Nick Cutters neue Liebe Claudia Brown durch eine Änderung im Zeitablauf – sie wurde niemals als Claudia Brown, jedoch als Jenny Lewis (s. u.) geboren. Das Team wird in der ersten Staffel außerdem von Cpt. Tom Ryan, einem Elite-Soldaten begleitet, der jedoch am Ende der Staffel ums Leben kommt. In der ersten Folge entdecken Cutter, Stephen und Connor erstmals eine Anomalie im Wald von Dean. Sie begegnen Abby, die in einem Zoo arbeitet und wegen einer Echse, die ein Junge im Wald von Dean entdeckt hat, vor Ort ist. Die Regierungsangestellte Claudia Brown schaltet sich ein und fordert ein Team an. Die Echse entpuppt sich als längst ausgestorbene Spezies, und Cutter beschließt durch die Anomalie zu gehen. Er findet eine Kamera mit einem Bild Helens. In der Gegenwart hört Cutter abends Schritte in seinem Büro. Im Licht einer Straßenlaterne entdeckt er Helen. In der zweiten Folge tauchen in einem U-Bahn-Tunnel Riesenspinnen auf. Bei der Suche nach der Anomalie wird Cutter vom Team getrennt. Bei dem Versuch, ihn zu finden, wird Stephen vergiftet. Cutter jagt das Tier, um das Gift zu bekommen. In der dritten Folge taucht in einem Schwimmbad ein Mosasaurus auf und frisst den Bademeister. Der Mosasaurus verschwindet und taucht in einem entfernten Speichersee auf. Cutter entdeckt, dass die Anomalie wandert. Er schwimmt hindurch und findet Helen. Als sie sich weigert mit ihm zu gehen, wird sie von Lesters Spezialoldaten gefangen genommen. In der vierten Folge führt Helen das Team zu einer Anomalie und entkommt. Auf der anderen Seite findet das Team dutzende Anomalien. Dodos tauchen auf. Connors Freunde hatten einen Chip an Connors Tasche gehägt als er zu Abby gezogen ist, weil er ein Wohnungsproblem hatte. Als Cutter und das Team die Dodos fangen wollen verschluckt ein Dodo den Chip. Connors Freunde Tom und Duncan verfolgen den Chip und entführen den Dodo. Als Cutter und Abby einen bereits toten Dodo sezieren wollen entdecken sie, dass die Dodos gefährliche Parasiten haben. In der fünften Folge wird ein Golfer von Flugsauriern getötet. Das Team jagt einen Pteranodon. Dabei wird Claudia verletzt. In einem anliegendem Hotel werden Cutter und Claudia von Anurognathen angegriffen. In der sechsten Folge trifft sich Helen mit dem Team und erzählt von einem gnadenlosen Jäger, der über das Perm aus der Zukunft kam. Sie jagen das Tier und finden heraus, dass es per Ultraschall jagt. Sie töten das Tier. Auf der Suche nach der Zukunftsanomalie im Perm nehmen Cutter, Helen, Capt. Ryan und einige Soldaten die Jungtiere mit. Sie werden von einem anderen Zukunftspredator angegriffen. Die Soldaten und Capt. Ryan kommen ums Leben. Der Predator wird von einem Gorgonopsiden getötet. Dabei werden die Jungtiere getötet. Cutter und Helen gehen zurück in die Gegenwart. Helen geht, nachdem sie Cutter über ihre Affäre mit Stephen aufgeklärt hat, zurück ins Perm. Doch zwei Jungtiere konnten entkommen und Claudia Brown hat nie existiert. Zweite Staffel Der Auftakt der zweiten Staffel wurde in England auf dem dortigen Sender ITV 1 am 12. Januar 2008 ausgestrahlt. Neu ist nun das „Anomaly Research Center“ (ARC), welches als Hauptquartier für das Team dient und in dem auch Connors Apparat zum Aufspüren von Anomalien steht, der sog. Detektor. Im ARC werden später auch gefährliche Tiere aus der Vergangenheit und Zukunft in Käfige gesperrt. Ebenfalls neu sind Jenny Lewis, als PR-Mitarbeiterin dafür zuständig, alles, was die Anomalien betrifft, vor der Öffentlichkeit geheimzuhalten, Carolin Steel, die Connor vorspielt seine Freundin zu sein, in Wirklichkeit aber für Leek arbeitet und Lesters Assistent Oliver Leek, der, wie sich später herausstellt ein doppeltes Spiel spielt und zum Feind des Teams wird, dann aber durch eine Unachtsamkeit ums Leben kommt. Jenny Lewis sieht genauso aus wie Claudia Brown (wird auch von derselben Schauspielerin verkörpert), agiert aber völlig anders und sorgt damit für einige Probleme bei Cutter, da er sie ja bereits „kennt“, sie ihn aber zuvor nie gesehen hat.Weiterhin wird der Charakter von Connor witzig dargestellt.In Staffel 2 treten nun verstärkt die Vertuschungen der Regierung in den Vordergrund und dass jemand gegen das Team arbeitet. Am Ende opfert Stephen James Hart sein Leben, damit Nick und Helen fliehen können. In der ersten Folge gelangen einige Deinonychus in ein Einkaufscenter. Cutter findet sich in einer neuen Welt wieder. Das Team agiert nun vom Anomaly Research Center, kurz ARC, aus. Am Ende tritt die PR-Managerin Jenny Lewis dem Team bei. Sie sieht aus wie Claudia Brown,ist aber eine ganz andere Persönlichkeit. In der zweiten Folge breitet sich ein gelber Nebel aus einer Anomalie in einem Bürogebäude aus. In dem Nebel sind prähistorische Riesenwürmer versteckt. Connor lernt eine junge Frau namens Carolin kennen worüber Abby nicht sonderlich erfreut scheint.thumb|left|300pxleft|thumb|300px In der dritten Folge baut Connor einen Anomalie-Detektor mit dem er Anomalien orten kann. Gleichzeitig wird ein Besucher im Blue-Sky Park von einem Säbelzahntiger getötet. Das Team findet keine Anomalie. Das Tier gelangte als Junges zu einer Angestellten des Parks. Diese hat es aufgenommen. Am Ende befiehlt sie dem Tier Cutter zu töten. Als sie es beschützen will wird sie getötet. In der vierten Folge sucht das Team, nach einem Anomalien-Alarm, in einem Fluss nach Kreaturen aus einer Anomalie. Ein Junge wird entführt. Jenny wird im Wasser von einem zukünftigen Hai angegriffen. Abby wird ebenfalls entführt. Cutter und Conner suchen das Versteck der Kreaturen. Sie finden den Jungen. Connor geht durch die Anomalie um Abby zu retten.Als er sie findet sagt er ihr, in einer sehr misslichen Situation aber dennoch eindeutig, das er Abby liebt. In der fünften Folge geht ein Mädchen durch eine Anomalie ins Silur. Leek schickt Spezialsoldaten durch die Anomalie. Cutter und Stephen retten das Mädchen. Die Anomalie schließt sich vorerst und sie sitzen fest. Connor macht derweil per SMS mit Carolin Schluss,weil er Abby liebt. Darauf entführt sie Abbys Echse Rex. Schließlich öffnet sich eine andere Anomalie und Cutter und Stephen kommen wieder in die Gegenwart. In der sechsten Folge gelangt ein Mammut auf eine Autobahn. Conner und Cutter stellen fest, dass jemand die Informationen des Detektors umleitet. Sie stellen dem Verräter eine Falle. Leek erkennt den Trick und schickt Jenny zur vermeintlichen Anomalie. Währenddessen setzt er einen von ihm gesteuerten Predator im ARC aus und befiehlt diesem Lester zu töten. Der kann sich in letzter Sekunde retten. Das Team ortet Leek. Lester begibt sich persönlich dorthin. Doch Leek ist bereits weg. Auf der Suche nach Caroline werden Cutter, Conner, Abby und Jenny von Leek gefangen genommen. In der siebten Folge sitzen Cutter, Abby, Connor und Jenny in Leeks Versteck fest. Helen hat für ihn etliche Tiere aus verschiedenen Epochen geholt. Das Team schafft es zu fliehen, als Leeks Sicherheitssystem ausfällt. Helen bestellt Stephen her und Cutter entdeckt, dass Leek dutzende kontrollierte Predatoren hat. Cutter schafft es die Neuronalklammern, mit denen Leek die Predatoren kontrolliert, auszuschalten. Leek wird gefressen. Cutter, Stephen und Helen locken die Tiere in den Raum mit den Käfigen. Stephen opfert sich, um die Tiere einzusperren. Nach der Beerdigung geht Helen zu dem Grab und sagt zu sich selbst, dass Stephen Geduld haben solle und sie alles ändern könnte. Darauf betreten etliche Klone von einem der getöteten Spezialsoldaten den Friedhof.thumb|left|Aufteilung vom arc Dritte Staffel Die dritte Staffel besteht aus zehn Episoden und läuft seit dem 23. März 2009 in Deutschland auf ProSieben und seit dem 28. März 2009 auf ITV in Großbritannien. Bei den Hauptcharakteren gibt es in der dritten Staffel Änderungen, unter anderem arbeitet Captain Hilary Philip Becker (Ben Mansfield) als Stephens Ersatz mit dem Team. Der Hauptcharakter Nick Cutter verstirbt zudem und scheidet somit aus der Serie aus. Dafür kommt der Polizist Danny Quinn als Cutters Ersatz dazu. Außerdem schließt sich die Ägyptologin Sarah Page dem Team an. Die Beziehung zwischen Abby und Connor wird weiter ausgearbeitet werden und Cutter macht eine beachtliche Entdeckung. Das Team findet heraus, dass es bereits in der Vergangenheit einige Anomalien gab. So entpuppt sich eine ägyptische Gottheit in Wirklichkeit als Pristichampsus, ein prähistorisches Reptil aus dem Eozän. Des Weiteren fand ein Online-Wettbewerb statt, bei dem Fans ein eigenes Monster entwerfen konnten. Der Entwurf des Siegers sollte dann in der Serie zum Leben erweckt werden. Sieger ist eine von fleischfressenden Käfern abstammende, insektenartige und menschengroße Kreatur geworden, welche eines der Raubtiere aus der Zukunft darstellen wird. Diese Kreatur wird in der 8. Folge der Staffel ihren Auftritt haben. Weiterhin widmet sich die 3. Staffel stärker den Anomalien an sich, d. h. wodurch Anomalien entstehen und wieso Cutter in die andere Zeitlinie geraten konnte, in welcher es seine Geliebte Claudia Brown so nicht mehr gab. Des Weiteren ist Helen wieder in üble Machenschaften verwickelt und versucht sogar das Anomaly Research Center zu erobern. Auch die Angestellte des Innenministeriums Christine Johnson arbeitet gegen das Team. In der ersten Folge muss es das Team mit einem Pristichampsus aufnehmen und Conner stellt fest, dass die Anomalien durch Magnetfelder und elektrische Energie beeinflusst werden. Sarah Page tritt dem Team bei. Außerdem versucht Christin Johnson eine Art Artefakt zu stehlen, ihre Soldaten werden jedoch dabei von Predatoren getötet. Am Ende der Folge schlägt Helen ihr Lager in einem Gebäude in Großbritannien auf und denkt an den Kampf von Christines Soldaten gegen die Predatoren und wie sie das Artefakt gestohlen hat. In der zweiten Folge entwickelt Cutter ein Modell von den Anomalien, mit dem er diese vorhersagen kann und tatsächlich funktioniert es, als Connor, Abby und Jenny in einem verlassenen Haus eine Anomalie finden, aus der ein Camo, ein Raubtier aus der Zukunft gekommen ist. In der dritten Folge übernimmt Helen das ARC und lässt ihren neuen Nick Cutter Klon eine Bombe zünden. Als Cutter Helen retten will, versteckt er das Artefakt, das Helen bei sich hatte, und wird von ihr erschossen, weil sie dachte das mit Nicks Verschwinden auch die Predatoren verschwinden. In der vierten Folge ist Abby anfangs nicht mit dabei, weil sie ihren Bruder Jack vom Bahnhof abholt.Wobei Connor denkt sie hätte einen Freund. Außerdem gelangt ein Giganotosaurus auf einen Flugplatz. Connor schafft es, die Anomalie so zu verändern, dass sie noch da ist, aber nichts mehr durch lässt. Bei dem Versuch, die Geschichte über die Urzeitmonster publik zu machen, sterben Mick Harper und seine Vorgesetzte. Danny lockt den „G-Rex“ mit einem Helikopter zurück durch die Anomalie. In der fünften Folge verlässt Jenny Lewis das Team und Danny Quinn wird der neue Teamleiter. In der sechsten Folge besetzt Christine Johnson das ARC um das Artefakt zu bekommen. Das Team kann entkommen, wird aber im neuen Versteck von Terrorvögeln angegriffen. Das Team kann das ARC durch einen Trick von Becker und Lester zurückerobern. In der siebten Folge gelangt ein drachenähnlicher Dinosaurier auf einen Schrottplatz. Er wird von einem Ritter verfolgt, der sich in der Hölle glaubt. Sarah geht durch die Anomalie ins Mittelalter, während Danny sich mit dem verrückten Ritter rumschlägt. In der achten Folge gerät Abbys Bruder Jack versehentlich in die Zukunft. Das Team muss bei seiner Ankunft in der Zukunft feststellen, dass die Prädatoren die Menschheit ausgerottet haben. Das Team muss Jack retten und sich gegen die Prädatoren und riesige Zukunftsinsekten wehren. In der neunten Folge befreit Danny eine junge Frau namens Eve, welche bereits in der achten Folge von Captain Wilder aus der Zukunft gebracht wurde, aus Christine Johnsons Fängen. Währenddessen rast eine prähistorische Nashornherde auf einen Campingplatz zu. Eve öffnet in letzter Sekunde eine Anomalie. Im ARC erscheint Christine Johnson und verlangt nach Eve. Diese entpuppt sich als Helen. Sie schafft es mit dem Artefakt und Christine Johnson zu entkommen. Sie schickt Christine Johnson durch eine Zukunftsanomalie und folgt ihr. Christine wird von Zukunftsprädatoren getötet. Im Staffelfinale folgen Danny, Connor und Abby Helen durch eine Anomalie in die Zukunft. Dort überträgt sie die Informationen über das Anomalienmodell auf eines der Handgeräte. Sie flieht in die Vergangenheit. Connor programmiert ein zweites Gerät und sie folgen Helen in die Kreidezeit. Dort werden sie von Raptoren angegriffen. Conners Gerät gibt den Geist auf. Helen verliert ihr Gerät kurz nachdem sie die nächste Anomalie öffnet. Danny folgt ihr. Helen geht zum Ort AL333, dem Ort, an dem die erste Familie der ersten Menschen gefunden wurde. 13 Individuen, die aus unbekannten Gründen gleichzeitig starben. Helen tötet die zwölf Menschen an dem Ort. Danny kommt zu spät. Ein Raptor, der zufällig durch die Anomalie mitkam, tötet Helen indem er sie von einem Felsen stürzt, womit ihr Plan, die Menschheit zu vernichten, vereitelt wurde, da noch weitere Menschen übrig sind. Helens Leiche bildet das dreizehnte Individuum. Die Anomalie schließt sich und Danny bleibt alleine zurück. Der durch einen Sturz von einem Baum verletzte Connor und Abby befinden sich noch in der Kreidezeit, wo Helen ihr Anomaliegerät verloren hatte. In der Gegenwart ist Becker ratlos, Sarah hat jedoch eine Idee. Vierte Staffel Am 22. März 2010 begannen die Dreharbeiten zur neuen Staffel. Als Drehorte wurden unter anderem Powerscourt Estate, The O2, Dublin port, Grand Canal Dock und Park West Business Park erwähnt. Des Weiteren wird Connors Freund Duncan, der in der 1. Staffel dabei war, für einen Kurzauftritt zurückkehren[4]. Ciarán McMenamin, Alexander Siddig und Ruth Kearney werden zu Beginn der vierten Staffel, neben Lester, Becker und Sarah dem Team beitreten. Nachdem Connor, Abby und Danny immer noch in der Vergangenheit sitzen und erst innerhalb der nächsten Staffel zurückkehren, werden diese Personen sie vertreten. Da die vierte Staffel ein paar Monate nach der dritten spielt, musste Ersatz für die in der Vergangenheit festsitzenden Personen gefunden werden. Alexander Siddig wird Philipp Burton spielen, einen Wissenschaftler, dem nun ein Teil des ARC gehört. Der andere Teil bleibt in den Händen der Regierung, wodurch das ARC teils zu einer staatlichen und teils zu öffentlichen Einrichtung wird, nachdem die Regierung Lester für nicht tauglich hält. Lester wird aber trotzdem in seiner Position zu sehen sein. Ciarán wird als Matt Anderson, Ex-Soldat und Zoologe, dem Team beitreten, wobei er aus seinen wahren Beweggründen ein Geheimnis macht. Ruth spielt die unkonvertionelle Jess, welche das Team vom ARC aus koordiniert. Außerdem kommt Lucy Brown wieder zur Serie zurück, in der Rolle von Jenny. Des Weiteren wird Helen Cutter in eineigen Rückblenden auftauchen. Am 25. Juni 2010 gab Tim Haines bekannt, dass die Dreharbeiten für die vierte Staffel abgeschlossen seien. In Episode 1 sind Abby und Connor noch immer in der Kreidezeit gefangen. Als Connor Abby erschreckt, wirt er mit einer Prügel bestraft. In unserer Zeit ist der Dracorex aus seinem Gehege ausgebrochen und wirt mit Hilfe eines Wasserkanisters in Lesters Büro gesperrt. Dort betäubt Captian Becker ihn mit den neuen Taserpistolen. In der Kreidezeit fischt Connor an einem See und wirt von einem Spinosaurus entdeckt. Connor flieht und versteckt sich gemeinsam mit Abby. Der Spinosaurs entdeckt sie nicht. Zurück in der Gegenwart: Lester räumt greade mit einigen Mitarbeitern des neuen Arc sein Büro auf und trifft auf Philipp Burton, dem das Arc zur Hälfte gehört. Der ärgert Lester und geht. Jess soll sich in seinen Terminkalender einhacken, was sie aber nicht tut. Abby und Connor kommen aus ihrem Versteck und hören einen Raptor. Abby lässt ihren Rucksack fallen und versteckt sich hinter einem Baum. Der Raptor schnappt sich Abbys Decke, an der viele Erinnerungen an die alte Zeit liegen. Connor sucht im Nest des Raptors und findet neben der Decke nochwas, das für sie das Überleben garantiert: Helens Anomaliesteuerung! Als Connor die Anomalie öffnet, taucht der Spinosaurus auf und versperrt ihnen den Weg. Doch Abby hat eine Idee, als der Raptor angerannt kommt. Sie macht ihn mit der Decke auf sich aufmerksam. Der Raptor rennt hinter Abby her und wirt von dem Spinosaurus getötet. Die Anomalie ist in der Gegenwart nicht unbemerkt geblieben und Jess schickt ein Team los. Dieses besteht aus Matt Anderson, Captian Becker und einigen Soldaten. Abby und Connor sind in der Gegenwart und werden von den Soldaten mit Taserpistolen bedroht. Doch Becker erkennt sie und schließt sie in die Arme. Die Anomalie wird verschlossen, doch Connor will sie mit der Anomalie Steuerung ganz verschwinden lassen. Stattdessen öffnet er sie und der Spinosaurus kommt durch. Abby schnappt sich mit Connor ein Auto und verfolgt den Spinosaurus. Matt hat sich einen Laster geliehen und wirt von dem Dinosaurier angegriffen. Er kann aber noch rechtzeititg aussteigen. Der Spinosaurus wirt in eine Arena gelockt und mit einem Tasergewehr angeschossen. Abby lenckt den Dino ab, damit Matt sich abseilen kann und Connor retten kann. Connor lässt die Anomaliesteuerung in das Maul des Tieres fallen. Es ist unklar, ob der Spinosaurs implodiert ist oder tot ist. Abby und Connor werden in das neue Arc gebracht, und müssen erfahren, dass sie ihre Jobs verlieren, da sie keinen Militärischen Hintergrund haben. Beide protestieren, doch Leser sagt ihnen, dass es seine Idee gewesen war. Später küssen sich Abby und Connor in ihrer Wohnung und freuen sich, eindlich wieder in der Gegenwart zu sein. Matt trifft sich mit einem älteren Mann, der ihm eine seltende Pflanze schenkt. Er spricht Matt mit Matthew an, und sagt ihm, dass die Welt so schön sei. Doch für wie lange noch? Der ältere Mann heißt Giedon. In Episode 2 gelangt ein junger Kaprosuchus durch eine Anomalie in ein Haus. Eine Frau findet das Tier. Sie denkt, es sei ein Krokodilbaby und spült es die Toilette runter. Dort tötet der Kaprosuchus eine Ratte und wächst zu einem ausgewachsenen Tier ran. Im Arc darf Abby weiterhin arbeiten, allerding als Tierpflegerin. Dort begegnet sie dem Kolumbianischen Mammuth aus Episode 2.7. Rex kommt angeflogen und begrüßt sie. Connor wurde entlassen.Connor sucht in Jess Haus eine Wohung und findet seinen Alten Freund Duncan. Dieser ist von Kreaturen sichtungen bessesen geworden. Er und Connor fahren auf eine Müllhalde und finden dort Überreste eines vermisten Arbeiters. Connor ruft Abby, und diese bringt ein Team her. Die Arbeiter zünden das Zuhause des Kaprosuchus an, woraufhun dieser Amok läuft. Matt ist Abby insgeheim gefolgt. Matt retten Abby vor der Kreatur. Abby hilft Matt, den Boar Croc zu verfolgen. Sie kommen an einem Boot an und suchen dort weiter. Der Kaprosuchus verfolgt Abby und tötet einen Soldaten. Sie sperren die Kreatur in einen Container. Doch das kraftvolle Tier befreit sich und verfolgt Duncan. Matt will die Kreatur mit Leuchtpistolen aus den Containern vertreiben. Der Kaprosuchus greift Becker von oben an. Abby, Connor und Matt schießen gleichzeitig und töten den Kaprosuchus. Später fährt Connor Duncan nach Hause. Matt hat sich im Arc für Connor eingesetzt und dieser hat seinen Job wieder.Aber steckt dahinter mehr? Hintergrund *Die Serie wurde von Adrian Hodges, der auch die meisten Drehbücher schrieb, und Tim Haines von Impossible Pictures erschaffen. Produzenten sind Haines und Cameron McAllister. Primeval beinhaltet 2D- und 3D-Spezialeffekte von Londons Effekteschmiede Framestore CFC in hoher Qualität. Der frühe Arbeitstitel war Primaeval. *Die Pilotfolge wurde auf ITV1 am 10. Februar 2007 um 19:45 Uhr gesendet. Nur vier Tage später erfolgte eine Ausstrahlung auf TVB Pearl in Hong Kong. Die Erstausstrahlung im australischen Fernsehen war am 28. April 2007 auf Channel Nine, das neuseeländische Fernsehen TV2 und das spanische Fernsehen Cuatro wollen die Serie auch noch in diesem Jahr senden. Der dänische Fernsehkanal TV2 startete die Ausstrahlung der Serie am 22. März 2007. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 4. Juni 2007 auf ProSieben. *ITV produzierte bereits die Sendung Prehistoric Park, mit einer ähnlicher Thematik: Eine Gruppe von Menschen reist zurück in die Epoche der Dinosaurier und noch weiter zurück in die Vergangenheit. *Nigel Marven, der in Prehistoric Park die Hauptrolle spielte, hatte in der 3. Staffel von Primeval einen Cameo-Auftritt, bei dem er von einem Giganotosaurus gefressen wurde. *Das eröffnende Titellied wurde speziell für die Sendung produziert, während der Song im Abspann All Sparks von den Editors stammt, auf der DVD wurde dieses Lied im Abspann wieder durch den Titelsong ersetzt. *Die Fotografien, die Connors Notebook zeigen, sind alles Standfotos aus früheren Impossible Pictures-Produktionen: :*Mosasaurus aus Monster der Tiefe – Im Reich der Urzeit. :*Pteranodon aus Monster der Tiefe – Im Reich der Urzeit. :*Scutosaurus aus Die Ahnen der Saurier – Im Reich der Urzeitmonster Besetzung Aktuelle Hauptdarsteller Ehemalige Hauptdarsteller Nebendarsteller Episodenliste Staffel 1 Staffel 2 Staffel 3 Vorkommende Tiere *Ammoniten: In Folge 1 hinterlässt Nick Cutters Frau Helen einen Ammoniten in seinem Büro. Was aus dem Tier wurde, ist nicht bekannt, da er niemandem von diesem Besuch erzählte. *''Pteranodon:'' Diesen riesigen Flugsaurier jagt das Team in der 5. Folge, da sie ihn für den Mörder des Golfers halten. *''Anurognathus:'' In Folge 5 attackiert ein Schwarm dieser kleinen insektenfressenden Flugsaurier einen Golfer. *''Arthropleura: Ein Exemplar dieser Art von Riesentausendfüßlern attackiert Stephen. Durch einen Biss des Tieres wird sein zentrales Nervensystem angegriffen. *Coelurosauravus:'' Dieses kleine, gleitflugfähige Reptil, das den Namen „Rex“ erhält, ist eine Art Haustier von Abby. *Dodo: Diese Kreaturen tauchen in Folge 4 auf. Sie sind eigentlich harmlos, tragen aber gefährliche Parasiten, von denen einer Connors Freund Tom infiziert. *Gorgonopsiden: Ein Exemplar dieser gefährlichen Fleischfresser attackiert das Team in der ersten Folge. Außerdem kämpft ein Gorgonopside in der sechsten Folge gegen den Predator aus der Zukunft. *''Hesperornis: Auf diese flugunfähigen, bezahnten Tauchvögel stößt Cutter in der dritten Folge. *Mosasaurus: Diese krokodilähnliche Riesenechse greift einen Rettungsschwimmer in der dritten Folge an. *Scutosaurus: In Folge 1 ist dieser riesige Pflanzenfresser, ein Pareiasauridae, Verwandte der Vorfahren der Schildkröte, der erste, den das Team eindeutig als Urzeitgeschöpf identifiziert. Nachdem es verjagt wird, kehrt es in seine Zeit zurück. *''Predator: Dieses fiktive, menschenfressende Monster taucht in der 6. Folge auf. Es stammt von unseren heutigen Fledermäusen ab und sieht per Ultraschall. In der zweiten Staffel setzt Leek einen Predator im ARC aus. Er besitzt ein ganzes Rudel von ihnen und kann sie durch sogenannte Neuronalklammern kontrollieren. In der dritten Staffel beherrschen sie die Zukunft und haben dort die Menschheit und die meisten Tierarten ausgelöscht. Laut Helen stammen sie aus dem ARC und sind das Ergebnis von Cutters Forschungen. *''Deinonychus: Raptoren waren sehr intelligente und gefährliche Fleischfresser, die in der Kreidezeit lebten. Sie tauchen erstmals in der 7. Folge auf und bedrängen das Team von Cutter in einem Einkaufszentrum. Auch in späteren Folgen tauchen sie gelegentlich auf – so zum Beispiel im Finale der dritten Staffel. Cutter und Connor sprechen stets nur von „Raptoren“. Obgleich die Größe eher zu einem Deinonychus passen würde, wäre es aufgrund der durch „Jurassic Park“ größeren Popularität wohl wahrscheinlicher, dass die Macher hier vor allem auf den Velociraptor abzielen. *Riesenwürmer: Diese Würmer aus dem Präkambrium tauchen erstmals in Folge 8 auf und leben in einem bräunlichen Nebel, vermutlich eine vorzeitliche Atmosphärenform. Das Team von Cutter schafft es am Ende, sie zu besiegen, indem sie die Temperatur im Bürogebäude mit der zentralgesteuerten Klimaanlage erhöhen, so dass die Würmer platzen (dabei allerdings ihren Nachwuchs im Raum verteilen, der mit dem Auslösen der Sprinkleranlage ausgeschaltet wird). *Säbelzahnkatze'' (Smilodon): Dieser gefährliche Jäger taucht in Folge 9 auf. Das Team steht jedoch vor einem Rätsel, da es keine Anomalie gibt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Säbelzahntiger von einer jungen Frau aufgenommen wurde. *Meerkreatur: Dieses aus der Zukunft stammende Wesen soll mit den Menschen verwandt sein. Durch eine kurzlebige Anomalie kommt eine kleine Meerkreatur ins 21. Jahrhundert. Später kommt auch eine riesig große „Meerkönigin“ in unsere Welt. *Riesenskorpione: Einige dieser Tiere halten Nick und Stephen sowie ein kleines Mädchen im Silur, ihrer Heimatzeit, fest. Am Ende von Folge 11 kämpfen zwei der Giganten um ihre Beute: Das Team. *Arthropleura: Einige dieser gepanzerten Gliederfüßer lebten im Karbon. *''Mammut: Ein Präriemammut gelangt in Folge 12 in die Gegenwart. Auf einer Autobahn richtet es Chaos an. Dem Team gelingt es den prähistorischen Elefanten einzufangen und im ARC einzuquartieren. Dort rettet es später James Lester vor einem Zukunftswesen, das dort eingeschleust wird. *''Pristichampsus: Der Pristicampsus (auch „Landkrokodil“ genannt) kommt durch eine Anomalie ins Britische Museum. Der Sonnenkäfig hält die Anomalie so lange offen, bis der Pristicampsus wieder im Eozän ist. *''Camo'': Diese Kreatur sieht aus wie ein aufrecht gehender Predator mit 5 Fingerklauen, tatsächlich ist sie aber mit Affen verwandt. Camo ist gerade einmal so groß wie ein Baby, kann aber Gegenstände von bis zu 20 kg Gewicht durch die Luft werfen. Ein Tier drang vor 14 Jahren in ein Haus ein und hat seit dem auf die Anomalie gewartet. *Diictodon: Die Diictodons Sid und Nancy kommen mit einigen Artgenossen in ein Krankenhaus. Nachdem das Team sie gefangen hat bleiben die beiden bei Abby und Connor. *Giganotosaurus: Einer dieser Raubsaurier kommt durch eine riesige Anomalie auf einen großen Flughafen. Dort richtet er Chaos an, wird dann jedoch von Danny wieder zurück gelockt. Der Theropode wird in Primeval größer und kraftvoller dargestellt, als er in Wirklichkeit ist *Terrorvogel: Titanis, ein Terrorvogel, kommt in Folge 6 durch eine Anomalie in einen Wald am Rande Londons. Das Team hat jedoch größere Schwierigkeit als mit anderen Kreaturen der Größe, da eine ganze Schar der Tiere durchkommen. *''Killerpilz'': Diese Kreatur ist ein Pilz, der Wärme und Dunkelheit liebt. Der Unternehmer Richard Bentley, ein Soldat, ein Gehilfe Bentleys und Jenny infizieren sich mit diesem Wesen. Jenny Lewis konnte jedoch durch Kälte geheilt werden. *Dracorex: Dracorex war ein Pflanzenfresser der oberen Kreidezeit, wurde jedoch so groß wie ein Mensch. In Primeval kommt eines dieser Tiere ins Mittelalter und von dort aus ins 21. Jahrhundert. Abby rettet ihm das Leben und auch der Ritter verschont ihn letzten Endes. Doch einstweil bleibt er in London, da sich die Anomalie der Kreidezeit wieder geschlossen hat. *Embolotherium: Eine Herde der Tiere dringt in Folge 9 der dritten Staffel in die Gegenwart vor. Eine Tiermutter verwüstet ein Zelt, doch als ihr Junges wieder draußen ist beruhigt sich das Muttertier. Nach einigen Strapazen kommen wieder alle Tiere in ihre Zeit zurück.